I'll Be Home For Christmas Chpt 7
by MissDonniex
Summary: Jane makes a promise to Lisbon to be home for Christmas, this is one promise that he doesn't want to break.


Sorry for such a long wait…sometimes real life catches up. Husband was ill and it left very little time for me. Anyway hope you like the final chapter I have another story I would like to write and hopefully put it up on the site the correct way. The title will be "A Killer Among Us."

/

The sun was getting lower as the afternoon was beginning. Jane is outside of the plane; he keeps looking up at the sky, and listening for any sound of a plane. Bonnie came out from behind the tarp they had put up to keep some of the cold wind from coming into what was left of the plane. She looks up at the sky also.

"We have about three hours maybe before they give up the search for tonight." She says going over to Jane. Jane is checking out the empty skies again "I have a couple of ideals for us to move Cho without having him use that leg. There are a couple of seats that we can put into a laying position, tie them together with seat belts. There is some rope I found with the suitcases and packages that they were carrying to Houston. I can use it to pull Cho, from what I saw last night it all downhill." He looks at her, as she scans the sky again. "I know you don't want to leave here, but we have to try and get down to the lights I saw. Tonight looks clear, so it shouldn't snow, we can't take a chance of waiting another day and the weather turning."

"I know, Mr. MacGyver…all we need is some duct tape to help you." He looked at her for a second and then he laughed remembering the show he watched years ago. "In my training they always told us to stay where we were, by the crash scene. It worries me that we were way of course and it might be a couple of days before they spread out the search." She says going closer to him. "Cho is having some trouble breathing; I agree we have to get him down to help."

"Let's get started" he turns to go into the plane, and then turns back to her. "If you could get all the flash lights, water and a backpack to put them in it will help. We'll get you back to your son, and Cho some help." He starts to say I promise, but so far he hasn't been able to hold the promise he made to Lisbon. He wasn't sure that they could get help in one more day.

/

Lisbon was walking up and down a hallway; she looks like she hasn't slept much. Fingering her cross she sends another message for Jane and Cho's survival. Abbott comes out of the conference room where everybody is working on the search. He come over to her and starts keeping up with her pacing.

"The planes are going to stay out for another hour and they will start out in the morning at first light." He says softly to her.

Lisbon goes over and sits down on a couch that is by the conference room. Abbott joins her. "It took so long for us to finally get together; I'm not sure how I can handle it if he doesn't come back to me. I was so mad about him protecting me on out last case, now I know how he must have felt about me getting shot."

Abbott looks down at his feet, not sure what to say. "Jane told me about that, the fact that he pulled you out of the team to go to another floor, and how upset you were."

"When was that?" Surprised that Jane would go to Abbott. "That night it happened. You had left work, and he didn't know if you would want him to go to your place or not, since you left before he got to your car. We went out for a drink and I drove him back to the Airstream." Lisbon is sure that her face is red from embarrassment that Abbott knew so much her and Jane as a couple. Jane had told her that Abbott knew about the two of them almost the same day they started working on his team. "He told me how he felt about you being in danger, but he knew that being in law enforcement was what you wanted. To be truthful I shouldn't be telling you about our conversation, Jane had a few drinks that night."

"He told me that we would work it out…and we will. Thank you for talking to me Boss." She says putting her hand on his arm.

/

Cho wakes up to see Jane standing by the seats that he lying on. He looks quickly out the window to see that the sun is going down. "I can tell by the look on your face that the search for us didn't make it here?" he says moving and hissing out with pain when he moves his broken leg.

"Bonnie and have rigged up a sled for you, it looks good. When it gets darker I'll be able to see the lights and we can start down towards them. With any luck maybe we can reach it before morning. The sky is clear so it doesn't look it will snow." Jane says with a small smile.

"Jane…I've already discussed this with you before. Leave me here; you and Bonnie will get down faster than pulling me along. I'll be okay until you get help to me and…" Jane raises his hand to stop Cho from talking more.

"I'm not leaving you here….we all go or we all stay. Bonnie agrees with me that we don't know how long it will be before a search plane finds us. If we have another snow storm…." Bonnie comes up by Jane. "We will have you snug as bug in your sled, and I agree with Jane…we all go. What would happen to you if we couldn't get back because of the weather?" Cho looks at the two people, and knows what he would say if one of them was hurt, he would never leave that person alone. "Okay, when do we start this?

Jane put his hand on Cho's shoulder. "Let's get you out of here and to your ride out of here."

Bonnie and Jane help Cho sit up on the edge of the seats he was lying on. Bonnie is holding the broken leg so it won't much as they shift him to a standing position. They walk towards the open section of the plane, making sure that Cho doesn't put any pressure on his leg. They get him out of the plane and stop so Cho can rest a bit. Cho looks around for the first time he sees the other part of the plane. "Guess we were pretty lucky to be at the back of the plane." He says as they move him to the sled that Jane and Bonnie had made. They him down on the sled, and cover him with coats they found on the plane and blankets that were in storage for passengers during the flight. Cho sighs as he lies down on the sled. His breathing sounds harsh as he tries to take a breath.

"We're going to get some water and crackers and such to take with us. Anything of yours you want us to find and pack up for you?" Jane says, looking worried about Cho's breathing.

"No, I'm good." Cho says in a tired voice. Bonnie goes into the plane and comes back out with a ski hat and puts it on Cho's head. She tugs in some of the covering over him, and goes back.

Jane takes a walk to the outskirts of the plane and looks toward the area where he saw the lights before. He rubs his arms to keep warm when the wind picks up and seems to surround him. He hears Bonnie come up behind him, and turns to her. She is carrying a pair of ski boots.

"I think these will fit, you could always put some more socks on if they are a bit big. You won't be able to walk with shoes you have on now." He looks down at his worn shoes, and nods in agreement. He looks back at the small valley and points suddenly to a light twinkling

"There, that's where we are heading for." She steps closer to him and looks at the small light, and claps her hands. "Great….I'm so happy to see that light, thank you for finding it for us, gives me a lot more hope."

They are both quiet as they see another light coming from the valley. "Let's get going." Jane says and they walk back to the plane and Cho.

Jane has changed into the ski boots and has on his suit jacket, a couple of sweaters and a long coat to keep warm. He hands one of the two backpacks to her, and helps her put it on, then puts the other one on his back. They are both holding a flash light, that is turned off and they look at the plane one more time, and Jane picks up the ropes he has tied to the make shift sled and pulls it out past the plane. The snow is helping the sled to slide better, and he hopes that it continues until they reach help. Bonnie takes another look at the plane, tears coming to her eyes. Jane looks over at her, knowing how she must feel leaving her husband there in the plane. She hasn't had the time to really grieve for his loss. She sees him looking at her. "I'm fine. Let's get going to those beautiful lights." He nods in agreement and he pulls the sled and she walks beside it so she can see is Cho needs anything.

They had been moving quickly for the first couple of hours, and Jane was happy they were making good speed. He hears Cho coughing and he turns to look at him. Bonnie motions for him to stop as she kneels down by Cho. Jane goes over to the other side of the sled and kneels down also."

Cho keeps coughing, and Bonnie helps him set up a bit. After a couple of minutes he catches his breath and stops coughing. She notices that blood is on his chin from the coughing. She looks over and Jane with a worried look on her face.

"You want some water Cho?" Bonnie says, Cho nods his head yes. She goes over to the backpack she took off when she went to help him, and takes out a water bottle. She puts it her coat pocket hoping to warm the water up a bit.

"Sorry Jane….don't want to hold us back." He says with difficulty. "I think I broke a rib…it's beginning to hurt a lot more than it did."

"We'll rest here a bit" Jane says trying not to sound worried. Bonnie opens the water bottle and lifts Cho's head so he can have a drink. Cho lays his head back and motions to her that he had enough of the water. She takes a drink from the bottle and hands it to Jane. While Jane takes the bottle, they both look at each other, knowing that they needed to make it down faster to the lights. Cho sighs and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. They make sure that he is covered well and Jane goes back to the rope to pull the sled. Bonnie comes over to him. "Why don't we both pull him, that way you won't be so tired."

Tiredness crept over him, pulling the sled and going through deep snow was not as easy as it looked. He doesn't say anything, but puts his hand holding the rope further up, so there is room for her hand on the rope. They both move out with the sled, moving a little faster with her help.


End file.
